toby_curet_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Icestar
'''Icestar '''is a sleek, long-furred muscular she-cat with snow-white fur, fluffy ears, and pale yellow eyes. Personality Icestar never seems to allow herself any rest. She works tirelessly for the sake of her Clan, hunting and patrolling alongside all of her warriors as though she were still a warrior herself. She is excellent at persevering, but her overworked state often leads her to be exhausted and sometimes make poor decisions. She will become irritable if any cat tells her to rest and is very quick to accuse others of not working hard enough for ThunderClan. She is very bad at understanding the emotions of other cats and often comes across as abrasive or apathetic. She has little sympathy for others and cannot understand why other cats don't work as much as she does. As a leader, she believes that she must set an example for other cats. She doesn't waste her time with trivial conflicts within the Clan and definitely doesn't operate as emotional support for any cat. She is distant from the lives of her clanmates and doesn't even visit newborn kittens. Icestar knows what she wants and isn't afraid to strive to get it. She is motivated and will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. She expects other cats to do the same. Midnight patrols are an invention of Icestar's, she doesn't want to leave ThunderClan's borders vulnerable, not even for a moment. Many cats complain about her approach, but as long as Icestar is leader, no cat can protest. Icestar's thirst for adventure leads many ThunderClan patrols beyond the boundaries of their territory. She believes that in exploring the lands beyond the forest, she will find the true purpose for her existence. She is desperate to know why they were all there, how they were all there, and perhaps speak to the first cats that ever lived. Resentment rules her life and causes her to be surly, mostly caused by a previously attempted assassination that cost her one of her nine lives. The cat who attempted to take her life was Molenose, a tom who she trusted and believed would be her deputy some day. History Ashstare was a young RiverClan warrior, only just after getting her warrior name. She was an intelligent she-cat, who figured out how to break the ice in order to catch the fish beneath. Saving her Clan from starvation, she was promoted to senior warrior despite being only fourteen moons old. It was an incredible honour, and she was extremely proud. However, a tom named Rune had shoved his way into her life. He was a bullying, cruel tom, originally a kittypet, and with little respect for the boundaries of RiverClan territory. Ashstare was afraid to try to drive him off, as he was much larger than her and far fiercer, with no understanding of the Warrior code that protects Ashstare from being murdered by other Warriors. One day, Rune attacked her, which resulted in her falling pregnant with his kits. Terrified to reveal to her Clan that the father of the kits was Rune, Ashstare didn't breathe a word. When the kits were born, a white she-cat and a grey speckled tom, Ashstare gave them to ThunderClan and told her Clan that the kittens had been taken by a fox. These kits were Icekit and Ratkit. Icekit was a mischievious kit who often played pranks on the other cats in her Clan, but was rarely defiant. She was a kit who knew what she wanted, and wasn't afraid to loudly inform all other cats of that fact. She had only one close friend among all the kits in her Clan, and that was Gingerkit. She and Gingerkit got up to all sorts of mischief together, and were referred to as a "pair of terrors" by the exasperated queens. Icekit and Ratkit weren't very close, but they did have a positive relationship and could sometimes be seen playing together. Icekit had a terrifying experience when she was nearly taken by an eagle, which spotted her white fur bouncing among the grass. She was saved by Cloudfoot, who dove in front of her and screeched at the eagle until it wheeled away.